


A dream of a dreamboy while dreaming about doing dreamy things (based on a true story]

by diceyGambit



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, i wrote this 2 years ago so i dont really like it as much anymore but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceyGambit/pseuds/diceyGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You blush. "S-senpai...Don't get so close to me when you're shirtless like that..." </p><p>"Why?" His deep, gravelly, manly voice punctures your ears like a cannibalistic rabbit, and you fall to your knees, unable to bear the sight of his rippling pectorals any longer.</p><p>"Your Name-chan!!" Soul cries as you fall, extending his masculine yet hairless arms to gracefully catch you in a stunning display of masculinity and power. He leans forward, edging closer towards you, until your lips are mere kilometers apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream of a dreamboy while dreaming about doing dreamy things (based on a true story]

It was from a deep and terrible storm that the beginnings of your problem emerged. But it wasn't from the booming sound of thunder or the sharp crack of lightening streaking across the sky that started the addiction that would transform your life, but instead the raging storm inside. Ever since you were a little child you have felt the searing heat of a wildfire coursing through your veins, you have felt the twisting winds and whims of a tornado crashing inside your heart, have felt the tortuously peaceful lapping of the waves of the sea before the incoming onslaught of the tsunami in the small, empty cranium in which most people have a brain. Yes, you have known that you were different ever since you knew what the word meant; of course, you haven't truly known the meaning of the word until now. Indeed, until this very moment the word "different" had always just been a word on paper, a few spoken syllables, but now that you are so alone you have finally come to understand that words are much more than their definitions and the emotional connotation that they carry. Words are truly the gateway into the soul; they show the person within, the person that is dying to get out no matter what the cost, the very essence of who someone is and who they wish to be.

That is why you have taken up the noble art of writing fanfiction. For what could be more graceful than writing the prose that should have been, what could be more honourable than giving your fellow fans the sweet satisfaction that they deserve because everyone knows that these two characters love each other, despite all of the lethal showdowns and vows of death, they are hopelessly in love, why can't anyone else just see it?!

Oh no. It appears that you've gotten worked up. There's only one way to calm you down, and that, of course, is to read more fanfiction.

You click on the Internet Explorer icon on your desktop, and then manually type in www.google.com into the address bar. After waiting for it to load, you accidentally sacrifice a small goat to Satan. Oops. Just another instance of being oh so random, lol. Ignoring that little blunder, you type in quotev and then click search. You click the select the first link and then go to that search bar and type in reader x soul evans. This time, instead of clicking search you hit enter. Sometimes you like to stick it to the man with these small bouts of rebelliousness. It just shows how completely random and different you are.

You decide to reread one of your favorite fanfics. You just love the way that the author's notes interrupt the wondrous flow of the text. It's so fun to see the writer's quirky little comments, and it really adds to the experience. [AN this happens to me so much lolol xD]

As you read, you can't help but feel yourself being drawn closer and closer to the screen. This doesn't catch you by surprise; it wouldn't be the first time that you've gotten so caught up in the wonderful, beautiful relationships between your beloved fictional characters that you find yourself gently stroking the computer screen during the obligatory angsty chapter, whispering, "I know, baby, I know."

But this time you don't feel the familiar cold embrace of the computer screen. Nay, instead you feel the warm embrace of a lover as he cradles your head lovingly into your arms. They are strong and tan; you watch in amazement as they ripple in the sunlight. You have travelled through your computer to the wonderful land of 

~LE TIME SKIP xD~  
[AN sorry it was getting pretty steamy -3-]

"Oh Soul-senpai!" You cry in delight as you chase your lover through the wonderful meadow. Flower bloom everywhere, and the blood from your latest sacrifice stains the front of your daisy yellow sundress.

"Yes, Your Name-chan?" Soul Evans replies, his crimson orbs gazing longingly into your's. His strong, masculine hand gently cups your cheek and leans your face up to his. His white locks drift lazily into his eyes, and you can see his mouth turned up slightly into the albino man's trademark smirk.

You blush. "S-senpai...Don't get so close to me when you're shirtless like that..." 

"Why?" His deep, gravelly, manly voice punctures your ears like a cannibalistic rabbit, and you fall to your knees, unable to bear the sight of his rippling pectorals any longer.

"Your Name-chan!!" Soul cries as you fall, extending his masculine yet hairless arms to gracefully catch you in a stunning display of masculinity and power. He leans forward, edging closer towards you, until your lips are mere kilometers apart.

"You almost landed in that bear trap," he whispers seductively.

You gaze into his crimson eyes, closing yours just as you can feel the blistering heat of the raging inferno of the crashing wave of the thunderous stampede that is his lips on yours. Kissing Soul Evans feels like waking up in the morning, expecting to only find crappy toast and no butter, and to instead find that you are in fact on an airplane travelling three hundred miles an hour above the Galapagos Islands with only one parachute and it turns out that wasn't a parachute, it was in fact a backpack filled with string cheese, which is actually really helpful because you're still really hungry, and even though you weren't really planning on eating string cheese for breakfast you eat it anyway because it's there, only it isn't string cheese, it's human hair, and wait what were you thinking about?

You wake up to the sound of your mother calling you to come downstairs. You recall having an extremely bizarre and vivid dream last night, except you can't remember any of it. Oh well. It's probably for the best, considering your dreams can usually be used by Lucifer to act as a gateway between this world and the next. Better luck next time, you teenaged-hornball.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is some ironic bullshit i wrote quite literally at 4 am in 2014 so take it with copious amounts of salt  
> originally uploaded to quotev, putting it here now in an effort to put all my shit in one pile  
> no its not serious etc etc


End file.
